Bringing Her Back
by PladPrincess
Summary: Brennan has lost the woman he loves... *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters. I just like to write about them. =) Rating: PG Couples: Shal/Brennan  
  
~*~* Bringing Her Back*~*~  
  
~*~* Chapter 1*~*~  
  
It had almost been a month since she died and Brennan's heart was in shattered little pieces. He had loved her more than anyone else in the world and would have died in her place if he had been able to. Every night he would lie in his bed trying to think of a way to bring her back. The others tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked.  
  
Brennan sat holding a picture of the two of them. She was on his back with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and they were standing in front of a beautiful waterfall.  
  
A tear fell from his eye. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but thinking about her death hurt him, badly.  
  
Then it came to him, *Diana. Yes, she could help me. She could send me back and then I can save her. Why didn't I think of that before* Brennan sprung from his bed and ran down to the lab.  
  
~*~* Lab *~*~  
  
Adam had been up studying and researching late, as usual.  
  
"Adam!" Brennan burst through the door.  
  
"Brennan, what is it?" a startled Adam asked.  
  
"Diana.Diana Moller."  
  
"What about her?" Adam was confused.  
  
"She can help."  
  
"Brennan, sit down and take a deep breath."  
  
Brennan did as he was told.  
  
"Now tell me what you're talking about." Adam said as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"Diana can send me back, back to when IT happened. Adam, if I go back, I can save her, I can bring her back."  
  
Adam knew exactly who and what the elemental was talking about. "Brennan, Shalimar is dead. You have to accept that." He put a hand on Brennan's shoulder.  
  
"NO! No, Adam, listen to me, I can save her. I can bring her back. Please, let me try." He pleaded.  
  
"Brennan."  
  
"Adam, I will get her back, and if I have to, I'll do it alone!" Brennan shouted as he turned and stalked out the door. Adam was left thinking about what Brennan had just proposed as he continued with his work.  
  
Brennan, instead of going to bed, went to the computers, to look up Diana. After finding her address and where she works he was satisfied and decided to go back to bed for a few hours.  
  
~*~* 12:45 pm *~*~  
  
Brennan was up and anxious for a chance to get out of Sanctuary unseen. He made his way slowly through Sanctuary being as quiet as possible.  
  
Adam watched from the computer screen in the lab, as Brennan went straight to the garage and sped off in his favorite Mustang. He didn't hesitate a moment before calling Diana to let her know what was going on.  
  
---20 minutes later---  
  
Diana heard the door bell ring. Turning the TV off, she walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole.  
  
*Well it's about time he got here* She thought.  
  
"Diana I need your help." Brennan said as she let him in.  
  
"I know. Have a seat. Can I get you anything before you go?" She asked.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm fine. How did you know?"  
  
"Adam called me and told me your plan. So you're going to try and bring her back, huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to try, I'm going to succeed." He told her.  
  
"Of course you are. But Brennan, if it doesn't work you could be trapped in that time zone, or in between that one and this one forever."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Diana said, "Alright then, let's go."  
  
"That's it? Just up and go?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, what did you expect?" She started to create a portal.  
  
Brennan shrugged and then stood up next to her.  
  
"What time do you want it to be when you get there?"  
  
"You can do time?"  
  
"My powers mutated a little since you last saw me, I can't do exact time, but I can get close to whatever you want."  
  
"Ok, umm, how about six: forty-five, seven o'clock?"  
  
She nodded and created a portal. "I hope you can get her back. Good luck, Brennan."  
  
"Thanks." He replied. After he jumped into the portal, it closed and that was the last that she saw of him.  
  
***This wasn't the story I was going to post next but I have to do it for school so here it is. The next chapter will be up soon. =) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters. I just like to write about them. =)  
  
~*~* Chapter 2 *~*~  
  
"Hey, Adam," Jesse greeted with a yawn. He and Emma had just woken up being as they were at the club until one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Good.umm.afternoon." Adam laughed looking at his watch.  
  
"Is Brennan still sleeping?"  
  
"No, he's.he's out and won't be back for a while." Adam remarked, trying to hide his worry for the elemental.  
  
"Oh, ok." Jesse walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Then Emma came down.  
  
"Hi." She said with a smile, but it didn't last very long. Adam may have been able to fool Jess, but Emma was a different story. She immediately knew what was going on. When she walked in the room she was hit with a vision, Adam was like an open book to her.  
  
"You let him go?" She asked in confusion and worry.  
  
Adam stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "I couldn't stop him, Emma. He would have gone with or with out my permission," Adam said as he resumed his work.  
  
"I know. Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"I don't know. When I talked to Diana she said that he might not make it back if he doesn't succeed in saving Shalimar."  
  
She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. You look like you've had a long night. Why don't you come eat something with me and Jess?"  
  
"Thank you for the invitation, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok." She turned and was about to leave when Adam stopped her. "Emma, wait. Do you think you could try to explain this to Jesse?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," She replied as she continued to the kitchen.  
  
~*~* The Past *~*~  
  
Brennan's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he found himself in Shalimar's room watching a scene that he would never forget. They were both napping and Shalimar was wrapped up tightly in the arms of his past self. He remembered waking up and playing with her hair as he watched her sleep, before waking her up. He would never forget any of the times Shalimar napped with him.  
  
Brennan looked at the clock. He thought when he saw it was seven o'clock. Suddenly he remembered that his past self would be waking up. He had to find somewhere to hide and fast. Quickly he rolled under Shalimar's bed and waited for them to wake up.  
  
Past Brennan woke a minute later and just as future Brennan had remembered he watched Shalimar sleep in his arms before waking her up. "Shalimar. Shal, sweetie, wake up."  
  
She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Is it time to go already?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, come on." He gave her a little nudge.  
  
She sighed. "Ok." They both got up and Shalimar walked over to her closet while past Brennan went to the door. "I'll wait for you in the rec. room. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." She ran over before he left and gave him a small sweet kiss. After he left, Shalimar closed the door and turned to get her clothes, but stopped when she thought she heard someone breathe.  
  
Brennan froze and waited for Shalimar to go into the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door he slowly let his breath out and crawled from under the bed. Slowly he made his way over to the door and slipped out. He went silently through Sanctuary and into the garage where he climbed into the trunk of the black mustang. About twenty minutes later the car started and he felt it speed out of Sanctuary.  
  
~*~* Club (Much later) *~*~  
  
After sneaking into the club Brennan went up to the balcony. He made sure that he was in the same clothes before letting Diana bring him back here. Watching Shalimar dance, he thought back on how he used to dance with her, holding her close and swaying back and forth, or sometimes just getting a little crazy.  
  
He jumped up when he saw his past self head for the restroom. Brennan smiled slyly and headed off to the restrooms. When he got there he was surprised to find that no one was there, with the exception of his former self and some drunken guy.  
  
He waited against the wall for himself to come out and then surprised him with a hand full of electricity. Past Brennan fell to the floor with a cry of pain.  
  
Brennan smiled with satisfaction. He took himself into one of the small stalls, locked the door and then crawled under and out. Taking a deep breath he fixed his clothed and hair before heading out. He went over to their table and sat down with a small smile.  
  
Brennan jumped slightly when he felt a hand start pulling his. Looking up he saw Shalimar standing over him with a huge smile on her face. "Come dance with me." She had to yell so he could hear her over the blaring music that flowed through both of their ears.  
  
Brennan rose and walked with her to the dance floor, trying as hard as he could to keep all of his emotions in check. His heart was about to jump out of his chest, and he wanted more than anything to just gather her into his arms at that moment, but he kept control. They danced for what must have been hours and stopped when the music faded.  
  
"All right, now, all you couples, listen up. I'm gonna run two slow songs. So all you guys grab your girls and get your behinds on the dance floor." The DJ announced.  
  
Brennan couldn't resist. He grabbed Shalimar's waist and pulled her close to him. She smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth holding each other as the slow music played. A moment later, his eyes met with hers. Slowly, Brennan leaned down to place a kiss on her lips but they were interrupted.  
  
"Well guys, It's already one o'clock. You ready to leave?" Jesse asked as he and Emma approached them.  
  
"Yeah, were ready." Shalimar replied. Brennan's stomach tightened into a huge knot at the thought of having to go out side into that cold, dark parking lot. He knew that in a few minutes if he couldn't save her he'd loose her all over again.  
  
Jesse, Emma and Shalimar all turned to get their jackets, but Shalimar stopped when Brennan's hand slipped out of hers. "Brennan. Brennan?"  
  
"Huh? What?" He asked as Shalimar pulled his arm.  
  
"It's time to go. Come on." He followed her to the table, then after getting their jackets they left.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
Jesse almost choked on his food after Emma finished telling him what Brennan had done.  
  
"HE WHAT!?!"  
  
"Jesse, calm down."  
  
"Right, calm." Jesse took a deep breath. "How am I supposed to stay calm!? We may actually see Shalimar again and you want me to stay calm!?"  
  
"Yes, don't get too excited."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if Brennan doesn't succeed we may never see either of them again." She replied with a frown. Jesse realized why she wasn't jumping for joy and after the realization hit him, he wasn't either. Both of them sat in silence for the rest of the time as they ate.  
  
~*~*Adam's office*~*~  
  
Adam had been keeping in touch with Diana all day. He had sent her an e- mail asking how Shalimar and Brennan would get back to the present time, and her response was,  
  
Adam, Listen to me. Brennan will be fine. He has a very strong will, and if he succeeds then you will find him in the parking lot with Shalimar. If he doesn't, one of two things will happen. He will come back with whatever bumps and bruises he acquired or he won't come back at all. That's all there is to it. Brennan and Shalimar won't need me to get back, but they might need you to pick them up. I hope Brennan's not to badly bruised when he gets back. I know he'll succeed, Adam.  
  
~Diana~  
  
Adam e-mailed her back saying thank you and then tried to keep busy as he waited for anything from Brennan and hopefully Shalimar as well.  
  
****Thanks for the reviews. I didn't think I was gonna get any good ones at all for this story. It's one of those 'do-it-for-school-and finish-it' things. Anywho, there is only one more chapter left. But does it have a happy ending?**** 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters. I just like to write about them. =)  
  
~*~* Chapter 3 *~*~  
  
~*~*Parking Lot*~*~  
  
Brennan had kept close to Shalimar as they exited the club. They were half way through the parking lot and nothing had happened, but that soon changed. Out of no where came about fifteen GSA (Genetic Security Agency) agents and all at once they started fighting.  
  
Brennan was finishing off his agents when he heard Shalimar scream. He remembered. Shalimar was stabbed and then shot right after.  
  
She punched the agent that stabbed her, right in the face, knocking him out and Brennan quickly finished his last agent off as well. Shalimar was in the middle of yanking the knife out of her shoulder, and that's when he saw him. Brennan saw the man raise the gun and point it right at Shalimar's chest. He ran to her as the man fired the gun and swung her around just in time. The bullet hit Brennan's shoulder, above his heart.  
  
"BRENNAN!!!"  
  
Everything disappeared as they returned to the present time. Shalimar found herself in a dark parking lot, full of cars, but Jesse and Emma were no where to be found and there were no agents. She was very confused, but more worried about her love.  
  
"Brennan." She said softly as she started to apply pressure to his wound. He hissed in pain as her hand pressed down on the hole in his shoulder. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she watched him. She hated to see him hurt. "I'm sorry, Brennan."  
  
"Shalimar, you're still alive. It worked." He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his hand . "Yes, Brennan, I'm alive, thanks to you." She smiled back. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as her hand fell to his ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shalimar lifted her hand and then lifted his shirt. "Oh, my.Brennan what happened?!" She asked as she gazed at the purplish bruise.  
  
"I donno, I guess I was concentrating on saving you a little too much. I wasn't able to block all of the punches or kicks.  
  
Shalimar lifted her hand and spoke into the silver com-link ring. "Adam. Adam Brennan's hurt."  
  
"Shal? Shalimar is that you?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course it's me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the club, where else would I be? Brennan's hurt and Jesse and Emma aren't here. I can't find the car so I need you to come pick us up."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
~~~~~ 15 min. later ~~~~~~  
  
Adam rushed out of the Helix and over to Shalimar and Brennan. "What happened?" He asked looking at Brennan's shoulder.  
  
"He was shot and he got a pretty good beating."  
  
"Ok, help me get him into the Helix." Shalimar helped Adam get Brennan in and sat him down in a seat. Adam turned and quietly hugged Shalimar before going to the front of the Helix and getting them back to Sanctuary. Shalimar looked at him then took a seat beside Brennan.  
  
~*~* Sanctuary *~*~  
  
When Shalimar and Adam walked through the door with Brennan, both Jesse and Emma looked like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"Hey you guys, we could use some help down here." Shalimar called as she and Adam walked into the lab supporting Brennan on their shoulders.  
  
There minds were so caught up trying to process the fact that Shalimar was back, they didn't even notice that Brennan was hurt.  
  
"Jesse, was that Shalimar who just walked through those doors?"  
  
"I.I think it.it was." He stuttered. After their shocked minds allowed them to move, they both rushed down to the lab.  
  
"Shalimar!" Jesse yelled as he ran through the doors. She was lucky that Emma and Jesse didn't break her ribs when they hugged her.  
  
"Ahh." She hissed in pain.  
  
"Shal, what's wrong?" Jesse asked as he and Emma released her.  
  
"It's just my shoulder. Where did you two go?" She asked, a little angry at them for ditching her and Brennan.  
  
"What do you mean?" Emma asked her.  
  
"You left right after Brennan was shot."  
  
"Shal, we've been in Sanctuary all day."  
  
Shalimar had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Brennan will explain everything after he gets some rest." Adam told her.  
  
"So he's going to be ok?" Shalimar asked as she watched her love sleep in the lab chair.  
  
"He'll be fine. He had a few broken ribs and some bruises, but other than that he's fine. I need you all to leave so he can rest." He replied. Emma and Jesse hugged Shalimar again and then left, but Shalimar hung back for a moment so Adam could fix her shoulder.  
  
"Adam, what's going on?" She asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs. "Jess and Emma leave in the middle of a fight, and then they welcome me back like they haven't seen me in forever. Brennan's hurt because of whatever is going on and I'm clueless. Adam, please tell me." She almost begged.  
  
Adam gave in and proceeded to tell the young feral everything that had happened. She was shocked. "So, a year ago, I died in that fight and then Brennan went back in time to save me?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"So, his being hurt is my fault." Sadness was in her voice and a tear fell from her eye as she looked over at the wounded man.  
  
"No, no," Adam took her into a comforting hug. "Shalimar, Brennan went back because he loved you, because he would have given his life for you. He saw that he had the chance to save you, so he jumped on it." Adam explained.  
  
There was a long moment of silence before Adam pulled out of the hug and said, "Why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better in the morning and your mind will have had time to absorb everything."  
  
She nodded and then walked over to Brennan. Gently she kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you." into his ear. Shalimar walked to the door, but stopped for a moment and looked back at Brennan's weak looking figure.  
  
"He'll be fine Shalimar," Adam assured her.  
  
"I know. Good night, Adam."  
  
"Good night, Shalimar."  
  
~*~* 1 Week Later *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Brennan decided to do a little training in the dojo, and Brennan was getting his butt kicked. "Yo, Shalimar, easy!!!"  
  
Shalimar smiled and helped him off of the floor. "You look like you could use a break and I don't want to push you, so why don't we stop and get washed up."  
  
"No, Shal, I'm fine. Let's keep going."  
  
"Yeah, your fine, that's why you flinch every now and then when you breathe."  
  
"Ok, you win; I'm not going to argue with you." Brennan knew she would have won anyway.  
  
"Good, now go wash up and then we can get dinner."  
  
"Sounds good. Meet you in the kitchen."  
  
"Ok." Shalimar gave him a quick kiss and then headed to her room.  
  
~*~* Dinner *~*~  
  
Shalimar was in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator for something to eat, when Brennan came down. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her back into his arms.  
  
Shalimar almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh my gosh, Brennan don't do that!" She smacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
He just laughed. "Find anything?"  
  
"We have some leftover Pizza, but that's just about it." She said as she pointed to the counter.  
  
"Pizza is good."  
  
"Hey you guys, Emma and I are going clubbing want to come?" Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of Pizza out of the open box. Shalimar smacked his hand, but let him take it. "What was that for?"  
  
"You ate, we didn't, so keep your little paws off the food."  
  
"Right, so are you two coming or not?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna sit this trip out" Brennan replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Besides, he needs someone to keep him out of trouble." Shalimar pointed to Brennan.  
  
"I'm the one that needs to be watched, right." Brennan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jesseeee! Come on!" They heard Emma yell from the other room.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye." Jesse said as he ran out the door. Brennan and Shalimar sat and talked while they ate and after they were done they went to the rec. room and watched a movie.  
  
After the movie finished Brennan shut the TV off and pulled Shalimar closer to him. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Shal."  
  
"I love you, too." Shalimar closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. A minute later he noticed she was asleep. Brennan took the blanked from the back of the couch and draped it over them. "Sweet dreams, love." He kissed her head again and just watched her sleep. *She's safe now, and back where she belongs, with her family, with me.* Brennan smiled, then rested his head on the arm of the couch and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
****And they lived happily ever after! Well that's it. Hoped you liked it, and again thanks for the reviews! **** 


End file.
